Coffee
by floraphyl
Summary: In which Kirigiri Kyouko sees a distressed Mitarai and offers him a coffee.


**Does no one else ship this? Don't get me wrong I'm an avid shipper of Naegiri but I really like the relationship between Kirigiri and Mitarai, too. Maybe because they're grouped together for Mirai-hen's sake but they definitely have potential.**

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Kirigiri Kyouko isn't the type to meddle in other people's business. Rather she was quite a reserved young woman. But, in the depths of the Future Foundation, she was getting distracted.

His bedroom eyes. No, that was a promiscuous comment. The skin under his eyes mirrored those of a raccoon. His green eyes were mellow and devoid of life. His hair reminded Kirigiri of daisies. His existence was merely a mystery and she was tempted to crack his case.

She was observing him since she joined the Future Foundation; He was already a standing member. However, he didn't quite interact with anybody. Instead, he would be locked in his quarters. Today was Kirigiri's lucky day, though.

It was 10p.m, past curfew. Everyone was in their specific dorms either doing last minute paperwork or dozing off to sleep. Kirigiri was in charge of patrol that night. She meticulously checked if everyone was in their assigned dorm and if their doors were locked. See, even though everyone was a member of the Future Foundation, they were hostile to each other. Be it separated by age or gender, everyone was in their little "clique"

Mitarai was the only one left on his own. This fact fueled Kirigiri's curiosity. When she noticed his door was unlocked, she peered inside. Mitarai was sitting in front of two desktops. What was Mitarai doing up so late? Kirigiri wanted to take a closer peek. She stealthily moved her legs, inch by inch. But, she lost her balance and her arm grazed the door creating a loud creaking sound.

"W-who's there!?" Mitarai exclaimed. He fumbled from his seat to turn off his computer and shoved his tablet into his drawer. Kirigiri then noticed another emotion written in his eyes. Fear of clairvoyance.

"My apologies, you must be Mitarai Ryota, correct?" Kirigiri asked in an etiquette fashion as if she erased the memory of being caught red handed. "Y-yes..." Mitarai answered nervously.

"Your room was unlocked. I was wondering who could have unlocked it."

Kirigiri wasn't expecting Mitarai to become more antsy after her presence. He was usually a reserved guy who would comment during meetings from time to time. Kirigiri came to the conclusion that Mitarai was nervous. She added the new side of Mitarai to her mental notebook.

"O-oh, I usually lock the door. S-sorry." There was a moment of silence between the two. Sweat trickled down Mitarai's forehead as Kirigiri's intense lilac gaze is upon him. His hands were shaking and his lips were quivering. Kirigiri was more interested in what Mitarai was up doing so late.

"What are you creating back there? As I recall, you're the former Super High School Level Animator."

"U-um this isn't really anything. Just a few a-animations and doodles."

"May I see one of your animes?"

Mitarai was not expecting such a question. He hadn't heard that request since his encounter with Enoshima Junko. He wanted to void out his experience with Junko. But, here is someone else who was genuinely interested in watching one of his creations.

"S-sure, if you're interested."

"Wait a second, let me grab something from the kitchen."

Kirigiri wanted to ease his nerves, so she was going to make him a coffee.

* * *

In the pantry, Kirigiri set out the dark cocoa beans, sugar, a boiling kettle, and milk. How did Mitarai like his coffee? Did he like the amicable sweetness from milk and sugar. Or was he fueled by the raw strength of black coffee.

Kirigiri started to boil the water in the kettle and left it to the side. She crushed the cocoa beans into grain-like powder. She poured that into the mug and added one sugar cube, just a tang of sweetness. It wouldn't be too sweet or too bitter.

For the final touch she added a a teaspoon of creamer instead of milk to produce that milky beige color with wisps of white. Kirigiri was so focused on measuring the ingredients that she forgot the water was still boiling.

The sharp pang of the kettle's steam hit Kirigiri's ears and startled her. She rushed to turn the off the kettle but didn't realize it was scorching hot. Kirigiri attempted to grab the kettle but the heat passed through her gloves and her burn scars felt they were on fire. She quickly dropped the kettle but it landed on her legs.

She was trying not to scream out but a small shriek escaped her. Kirigiri's shriek of desperation reached Mitarai's ears as he was wondering what was taking her so long. He set his tablet down and walked out of his room towards the kitchen.

Kirigiri was on the floor. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and her whole right leg was bright pink from where the coffee fell on her.

"K-kirigiri-san are you o-ok!?" There was now another emotion in Mitarai's eyes. Worry. Kirigiri didn't fail to note it in her memory even if she was in pain.

Mitarai's eyes moved over to the table and he saw a coffee mug with other condiments. Then, he moved his gaze to the floor where the burning kettle lay.

"Why are you making coffee now, Kirigiri-san?"

"Before I answer, can you please bring a first aid kit Mitarai-kun."

Mitarai completely missed the fact that Kirigiri's leg needed to be tended to. He went back to his room and came back with a first aid kit. Now, Mitarai wasn't the Super High School Level Nurse, but he was confident that he can tend to Kirigiri's wound.

Mitarai grabbed Kirigiri's shoulders, her heart skipped a beat. He wasn't holding her so tightly but his grasp was strong enough to never let her go. Kirigiri couldn't figure out if her face was flushed from the burn or rather because of this man's touch.

He set her up against the kitchen cabinet. He carefully zipped down Kirigiri's boot and slipped it off. "A-are you comfortable right now?" Mitarai asked.

"Yes, but I'm still in pain."

Mitarai reached for the first aid kit and pulled out burn ointment. He squeezed out a dab of the creamy ointment onto his palms and rubbed them together. Kirigiri wasn't usually phased when nurses were treating her wounds, however Mitarai was a different story.

He rubbed some of the ointment onto Kirigiri's thigh and she retracted from pain. Mitarai's hand coming into contact with Kirigiri's skin produced an explosive fiery reaction. The chemistry between them was exponentially increasing and Kirigiri felt she was about to combust into flames.

"I-i'm really sorry!" Mitarai exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it just burns a little. Continue, please."

Kirigiri was starting to pant and she felt exhilarated. The excitement fueled her heart rate as her aorta had to pump at double the rate.

Mitarai couldn't notice how soft Kirigiri's skin was as he kept rubbing the ointment. She was such a tame creature, Mitarai couldn't help to grow fond of her.

A few minutes later, Kirigiri's right leg was covered in the pearly white ointment. Mitarai then grabbed for the bandage tape. He cautiously lifted Kirigiri's leg and wrapped the bandages around her leg.

Time felt frozen for Kirigiri now. Mitarai was inches away from bodily contact with her and she couldn't help but want to close the gap. She lifted her hands off the floor and wrapped them around Mitarai's back. Her face was in his shoulders and her long lilac hair tickled Mitarai's face.

"I just need to hold my balance, please let me be like this for a little longer."

Mitarai didn't mind. Rather, he enjoyed Kirigiri's warmth. It was opposite from the cold arms of Enoshima Junko. Mitarai wrapped the last bandage and pulled away from Kirigiri's arms.

"T-there, your leg is all f-fixed up. Can you g-get up?"

Thankfully, the water wasn't hot enough to cause a third degree burn, but Kirigiri still wanted to be close to Mitarai.

"I don't think my nerves are functioning properly right now. Hold out your hand?"

Mitarai holds out his right hand and Kirigiri grabs hold of it. Yes, they were technically holding hands right now. Mitarai put Kirigiri's arm around his shoulder as he supported her from the side.

"I-i thought you might need assistance walking back to your room."

"No worries, but I am quite upset I didn't finish your coffee."

"My coffee?" Mitarai's interest peaked.

"You seem distressed, so I thought you might have wanted a coffee. I couldn't decide if you wanted it sweet or black so I completely forgot the water was overboiling. I'm very grateful for your help though Mitarai-kun."

And then, a completely new emotion showed in Mitarai's eyes.

 _Happiness._

* * *

 **Honestly Mitarai can be shipped with so many women at this point. My son is so popular :' )**

 **I do not own Dangan Ronpa!**


End file.
